


Из записок о "Рабочих буднях"

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [97]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Из записок о "Рабочих буднях"

Фарфарелло грелся на солнышке и резался в Perfect World. На балкон его выгнали обстоятельства. А точнее во всём виновата была слишком любовеобильная парочка. И надо же было такому случиться, что куратор, вспомнив их были "заслуги", заказал одноместный номер на троих.

И теперь Эрро приходилось ютиться на перилах балкона и, тихо матерясь, управлять своим персонажем через тачпад.

— Брэд... Да... да-а-а... — страстно шептал Шульдих.

— Сейчас... сейчас...

— Брэ-э-эд... чуть правее.

— Угу.

— Ещё чуть...

— Сейчас...

Эрро на миг отвлекся от зубодробительной схватки с монстром и бодро крикнул:

— Акела промахнулся?

— Заткнись! — прошипел Шульдих.

— Ты — труп! — рявкнул Кроуфорд.

Фарфарелло вздохнул и, сняв со стены паука, с мрачным видом запустил им в комнату.


End file.
